I Missed You
by twinklingbats
Summary: When Hatter returns from a long-term job, how will Liddell react to seeing him again? My half of a fic trade with a friend. Rated M for smut, contains BDSM in the forms of: "good" pain, dominant/submissive roles, tease/denial, and bondage.


Liddell sighed, glancing impatiently at the small clock resting upon her desk. _10:27 p.m. _it read, the mocking ticks echoing throughout the otherwise silent bedroom. Liddell closed her book with a _thump_ and padded in stockinged feet across the lush carpet to a large window on the opposite end. Outside the moon shone brightly, illuminating the large bedroom in a pale haze. The young witch eyed the maze garden from the top floor, looking in vain for a glimmer of red hair or a hat within the lush expanse of greenery below her. After a minute of futile searching, Liddell closed the curtains and turned. She made her way back to her writing desk in the shadowy light and slumped into the chair, arms crossed.

_Where was he? _she wondered, staring into the dim golden glow of the single witchflame candle burning in her chamber. Thinking of her lover, who had been sent off by the Queen earlier that week on an emergency assignment, elicited another impatient huff from the girl. Ten days had passed before word had come back to Alice that her servants would be returning from the job. Liddell had been eagerly awaiting the Hatter for hours, his return being much later than what was originally speculated. Liddell was feeling restless with anticipation for his arrival, and while the top floor did provide a high level of seclusion and privacy that the witch delighted in, at the moment she highly considered some company to calm her nerves. Just as she was contemplating the trip to the lower levels, she heard the familiar noise of a latch being turned and the subtle _click _of the bedroom door locking behind.

Entering the familiar room, Hatter smiled as Liddell rushed towards him. He dropped his hat, tailcoat, and boogs to the floor as he reached for her, crushing her against him in a tight embrace.

"Good evening, _mon amour_ ," he muttered into her hair, kissing the top of her head gently.

"I was getting worried," she admitted, breathing in the faint scent of tea leaves and metal she had so closely associated with her lover.

"I apologize," he said with regret, lightly running his nails up and down Liddell's arms. "However, I'm back now," he added with a gentle smile.

She pulled away, staring ardently up into the face of the man she had fallen so deeply in love with. Gazing intently into his flashing eyes, she splayed her hands across his chest before using the garment to pull herself against him. Pressing her chest to his midsection, she smirked impishly and began unbuttoning the man's shirt with practiced ease. His eyes widened as Liddell's breasts crushed against him, her revealing top not leaving much to the imagination. Dragging his hands down her back, he bent down slightly before lifting her to eye-level. With a soft laugh, the witch wrapped her legs around the hatter's body and enfolded her arms around his neck for extra balance. The two leaned in for a gentle kiss, Liddell instantly melting into her lover's embrace. She couldn't hold back a moan as his lips softly parted her own. After a few moments they broke away, breathing in each others' air as their faces hovered inches apart.

"Hatter..." the girl trailed off, a hint of longing in her voice as she continued to clutch at the man.  
Without warning Liddell slammed her lips against his own, the occasional groan escaping from her mouth as she pressed her body firmly against him. She slowly began grinding her hips, moaning into the kiss lasciviously.

A shiver went up Hatter's spine as he deepened their embrace. He made his way to the bed, placing Liddell onto the mass of soft feather pillows and duvets before climbing atop the witch. He pressed himself against her, resuming the kiss and occasionally biting and sucking on her bottom lip.  
Liddell gasped for breath as she gripped the man's shirt between her fists. Without much effort, Hatter slid Liddell's skirt from her legs before tossing it away, continuing where he left off. Gently pulling back, Liddell finished unbuttoning his shirt, which was promptly discarded of. Hatter supported himself above her, staring down at the young witch with desire. The candle's steady light added a stunning golden glow to Liddell's skin. She looked irresistible in only her undergarments, garters, and stockings; her face and chest slightly flushed from the previous activities. Without another moment's hesitation, Hatter leaned down, planting gentle kisses from the chest up to her neck. Liddell gasped in surprise as he bit down and slowly began sucking on the sensitive skin above her collar bone, before nipping at the cartilage and lobe of her ear. The sudden action evoked a heavy pant from Liddell as Hatter continued leaving bite marks along the witch's skin.

He pulled back slightly, lust clouding his vision as Liddell wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly she dragged her hands to Hatter's hair, loosening the dark ribbon he had used to tie it back. The silky strand of fabric fluttered onto the sheets as a cascade of red hair surrounded Liddell, engulfing her in the intoxicating scent of roses and tea.  
With an impatient growl, Hatter grabbed Liddell by the wrists, forcing her arms above her head before continuing to bite and suck at exposed flesh. Releasing his grip, he pressed his hips against hers, slowly grinding against her in an agonizingly slow rhythm. He wrapped his hands against her waist, deepening each thrust.  
Pausing, Hatter dragged his hands from her sides to her breasts before slipping both thumbs underneath the fabric of her bandeau. He slowly slid the garment up and over her head and arms, discarding it next to his crumpled shirt. With a look of pure lust, he stared down at her breasts, her body flushing a beautiful pink beneath him.

He traced his nails lightly over the soft skin as Liddell shuddered in pleasure. Her skin prickled with the light touch and her nipples hardened as he rolled the tips between his thumb and forefinger before bringing her breast to his mouth. Liddell trembled and writhed beneath him, gasping and moaning wantonly as he continued to suck, massaging the other with one hand.  
Liddell felt herself getting wet as Hatter lovingly caressed her warm body. Dragging his free hand down her stomach and in between her thighs, Hatter massaged the soft skin of Liddell's inner leg before lowering himself down. He slowly unclasped the garters, placing kisses on the small space of exposed flesh on her inner thigh. Dragging off the stockings revealed smooth, pale skin. Lifting her foot lightly, he placed gentle kisses from her instep, to her shin, to the curve of her knee, lazily making his way up to her inner thigh before he paused.

He placed his face in between her thighs, gripping her slender legs firmly with his hands. With a smirk he glanced at her, noting the spot of moisture that had formed on her panties. He kissed her clit lightly through the fabric, rolling the sensitive bud between his lips before dragging his tongue across her opening. Liddell moaned promiscuously, silently pleading for him to remove the last article separating her flesh from his own. He pulled his away, sliding his hand into her panties. Hatter slowly slid one finger into her opening with ease, slick juices spilling onto his palm. He moved inside of her, whimpers catching in her throat as she clutched at his back, digging her nails deep into his bare flesh. A light sweat broke out on her skin as Hatter continued to pleasure her. He inserted another finger, going deeper with each thrust, and then a third.

"H-Hatter," she choked out, thrusting her hips desperately, "I-I think I'm going to cu-"

Before she could finish, Hatter pulled his fingers out, an evil smirk playing across his lips.  
Liddell huffed, her body tensing with unsatisfied desire. She squirmed beneath him, a pout blooming across her face.

"Why did you stop?" she demanded with an adorable whine.

"What would be the fun in that?" Hatter replied with a low chuckle.

Liddell growled.

"Two can play at thatgame, you know!" she exclaimed with a playful glare.

Caught off guard, Liddell swung a leg over Hatter's waist, causing the man to lose his balance. In an instant Liddell was on top of him, straddling Hatter's hips with her bare legs. With a smug look, she leaned against him, her erect nipples pressed against the bare skin of his chest. He inhaled sharply as she kissed him. Rolling her tongue over his, their teeth clicked as she deepened the kiss. Pulling away, Liddell grabbed the discarded ribbon and pressed Hatter's hands to the headboard, tying his wrists tightly to the ornate golden design.

"Liddell...?" he asked in bemusement.

"Shhh," the witch purred, placing a finger to his lips. "Relax."

He rested his head on the mass of pillows beneath him, flexing his hands into fists as the strip of fabric dug into his skin with an exhilarating burn.  
Liddell dragged herself down his chest and stomach and, gripping the zipper between her teeth, unlatched Hatter's pants before slowly sliding them off his body. She smirked at the large bulge that had formed in Hatter's boxers. Ripping off the undergarment, Liddell dragged her fingers down his narrow hips. Wrapping her hand around his length, she slowly began to pump.

Hatter bucked his hips with the stimulation, growling deeply with pleasure. His moans heightened as Liddell placed her mouth to the tip and began to suck, occasionally dragging her tongue over the slit. She swirled her tongue around the head, the salty taste of precum in her mouth as she sucked. He arched his hips in pleasure just as Liddell pulled away, a devilish look on her face. She raked her nails across his hips, his back curving with new pleasure as red, searing lines appeared against his pale skin. Hatter's cock stood fully erect, precum dripping from the head. Liddell licked the rest of it up and paused to grab a condom from the nightstand, slowly rolling it down his length before positioning herself above him.

She placed the opening of her pussy to the tip of Hatter's throbbing erection. Unable to wait any longer, Hatter thrust his hips upwards, pushing himself inside Liddell. She began to ride him, moaning desperately as she forced his dick deeper inside of her. Gripping his sides, she grinded into him, her moans turning into high-pitched whimpers as they fucked. Liddell paused slightly as she heard the sound of ripping fabric. She had just barely enough time to pull out before the hatter was on top her.  
His wrists were a deep red from the tension of breaking free of his restraints. Liddell aggressively grasped his wrists, adding a new stinging sensation to the already throbbing skin. He roughly grabbed her by the waist, flipping her so she lay flat on her stomach. Liddell repositioned her body, supporting herself by her hands and knees. Hatter positioned himself at Liddell's entrance, slowly sliding into her as her gripped her hips for support.

Liddell threw her head back with a salacious moan, gripping the sheets tightly as Hatter fucked her from behind. Liddell moved her hips in time with Hatter, feeling his dick thrust inside of her. Liddell's arms shook and she collapsed flat onto the bed, her knees buckling undereath her. Hatter changed positions and continued to fuck her, a thin sheen of sweat breaking out over both of them. After a few moments, he pulled out, flipping Liddell onto her back. Pushing her legs open, Hatter thrust inside of Liddell once again, his hips pounding against her. Liddell felt pressure building inside of her at an agonizing rate.

"Fuck me harder," she begged, gasping in ecstasy as Hatter obeyed.

He felt her walls tightening around him as he continued to thrust inside of her, picking up his pace.

"Ha... Hatter, I'm gonna come!" Liddell cried out, before tensing around him.

She screamed as she reached her climax, not caring if anyone heard as her body violently shook and jolted. After a few more thrusts, Hatter came, collapsing onto Liddell as he gasped and shuddered with waves of euphoria. He pulled out, rolling off of his lover as Liddell went rigid from another orgasm. Panting, Hatter pulled himself against her, breathing in the musk on her skin as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. Liddell turned to face him, giving the man a peck on the lips before pulling away with a smile. They lay pressed together, their bodies slowly relaxing.

Liddell's eyes grew heavy as she snuggled deeper into Hatter's arms. He pulled the covers over them, engulfing Liddell in comforting warmth as he lightly traced his fingers over her shoulders and back.

"Liddell," he whispered huskily.

"Yes?" she replied, feeling drowsiness slowly take over.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, too," she confirmed as sleep overcame her.


End file.
